


【HR】One goodbye kiss

by JeanZhang



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanZhang/pseuds/JeanZhang





	【HR】One goodbye kiss

Reid渴望亲吻。

然而他从未得到过一个亲吻。

他的情商的确没有他的智商高，但这并不代表他不曾渴望一段感情。

他曾经和Hotch抱怨过这些，当时他们坐在酒吧的吧台前，他喝多了，然后絮絮叨叨的说起来那些失败的感情。Hotch安静的倾听着，时不时附和几句，然后不顾他的抗议把他面前的酒换成软饮。

他以为这种状况会持续很久，然而在那一天，一切都改变了。

那是一个非常凶残的案子，嫌犯肢解并抛尸了七名政府工作人员。一时间人心惶惶，他分析出嫌犯是一个内心非常自卑的人，并且提出嫌犯下一步要针对的目标可能是FBI的人员。

然后他看到hotch的脸变得苍白，结果那天他们小组的所有人都被要求加班。

晚饭是外卖的披萨，他穿好外套，拿上钱包打算下楼去取外卖，然后他听到hotch喊他:“Reid”

他不明所以的看向hotch，下一秒，他感觉到温柔的唇在他的额头上留下了一个轻柔的吻。

他惊诧的看着hotch，动了动嘴，但是hotch在他张嘴之前就离开了。他感觉自己的脸一下子就红了起来，热热的。他看着hotch的背影，终究还是没有张口喊住他。

然后他在接过披萨的同时被打晕了。

 

他睁开眼，入眼即是天花板。他被人用绳子紧紧绑住手脚，动弹不得。

一个女子来到他的面前，她年轻，面容姣好，有着一头漂亮的金发。他立刻分析出来她便是他们一直在寻找的凶手。

他以为她会杀了他，就像杀死那些工作人员一般的杀死他。但是她并没有。

她只是在他身边坐下，和他开始聊天。他不解，但是还是和她聊了起来。

在短短的两天时间内，他们从他们的童年一直聊到他们对未来的期望。她聊起她的生活，她的工作，她的梦想——成为一个披萨快递员——她已经实现了。

而reid，则与她聊起了那些他经历过的案子，他经历过的所有。他说，她就安静的听着，时不时提出一两个问题。当夜晚来袭，她就倒在他的身旁，睡的毫无戒心。reid看着她的睡颜，默默地叹了口气。

第三天早上，他被她摇醒。她穿着她最漂亮的衣服，拿着刀站在他的面前。

他终于还是要离开这个世界了么？他悲伤的看着她，没有说话。

然而下一秒发生的事情令他意料不到——她将那把刀插入了自己的胸口。

她倒在地上，对上他惊讶的表情，最后努力笑了笑，想说些什么，但终究还是没有说出口。

地下室的门被大力撞开，FBI的人员冲了进来，为首的就是hotch。他将仍在惊讶中的reid搂入怀中，不住的问他的情况。然后他快速的解开reid的绳子，将他打横抱起，走出了地下室。

“你还好么？”

得到了肯定回答的他将自己的唇印上reid的唇。

hotch一直默默地喜欢，哦，或者说，爱着reid。那reid呢？

真巧，reid发现自己也喜欢上了hotch。

END


End file.
